A King's Queen
by HinataUchiha101
Summary: It was time for the pirate King to claim his Queen. Luffy/Nami slight occ


Hey Guys HinataUchiha101 here. I always wanted to write this story but never got a chance. Well here goes, hope you enjoy it as much as I'll enjoy writing it.

A King's Queen

Nami walked on the deck of the ship preparing to disembark from the ship. They had just docked on an island called Bungalo Port and she fully intended to enjoy her time on land as long as she could. After months on a ship with the same people she couldn't help but want to get away for awhile. Not that she didn't enjoy her nakama and their company but there was only so much a person could take.

After finally finding One Piece and completing all of their goals she never expected for them to stay together. But they had and she was glad they did. They were now the most famous and wanted pirate crew all thanks due to there happy go lucky captain who had finally attained his dream of being named the Pirate King.

You would think that the title would get to his head but it was as if it didn't faze him at all. And she was thankful for that fact as well. However, she did wish that he could be a bit more forward with her. It was painfully obvious that they had a deeper connection than just being nakama. Everyone they came across could tell, but he acted like a little kid never acting on his feelings and only thinking of food.

He didn't even flinch much less throw a jealous fit whenever Sanji flirted with her. That would at least give her some sign of reassurance that she wasn't just believing in things that weren't there. If he didn't act soon she didn't know what she would do. Ignore the feelings she had, act on them or just leave the crew to protect her heart. With a sigh she hoped it didn't come to that.

____________________________________________________________________________

Luffy walked through the town of Bungalo Port enjoying the sights and the smells of the town. He loved the feeling of being on land, but nothing could compare to the feeling of being at sea. The smell of the salt, the sound of the waves hitting against the boat and it swayed along the water.

Well maybe nothing. There was something that could compare. Maybe even better than the wonders of the sea. And that was his orange haired spitfire of a navigator Nami. He desired her more than he desired anything else in the world. Perhaps more than he had wanted One Piece. The feeling she inspired in him were so grate that he thought he would explode from the overwhelming greatness of it.

But he never acted keeping the pretense of the stupid childish young man who never thought of anything more than food and the next adventure. But he had more complex thought than just that, oh much more complex. If his nakama were to ever here some of the things that went through his head they would never believe it was him thinking it.

He kept a mask of a smiling face in place over a much more mature young man who knew what he wanted and had the same needs as any man his age. He was almost afraid he would scare Nami away with some of the things he thought when he saw her or more so fantasized. The thought of having her long body spread out over his bed, her moaning his name as they rode on the pleasure of the other's body. Yes thought such as those would most definitely scare her away.

But the ones that would truly scare her were the ones he had whenever Sanji flirted or touched her. And the way he called her Nami-swan really grated on his nerves. All he wanted to do was take him somewhere quiet and break every bone in his body until he promised to never go near Nami again. But that wouldn't be like the happy little captain who never had an evil thought in his head. But hey what did they know.

But he was through with his happy go lucky attitude. He was finally going to listen to that dark little voice in his head that said take what you want, saying you are now king of the pirate no one can deny you anything. Whispering sweet promises of possessing Nami mind, body, and soul. He was going to take what he wanted and show Nami that every King needed a Queen. And Nami would be his queen. He dared someone to try to stand in his way.

"Luffy!", someone shouted. He came out of his thought and looked up to see who was calling his name. A smile came to his face as he saw the person he had just been thinking about.

"Hello Nami. How have you liked the town so far?", he asked.

"It's great. Just glad to be on land again. Man have I missed it."

"Yes I agree. It is nice to be on land again." He grabbed her hand and began to pull her in a new direction. "Would you like to take a walk with me Nami?"

She couldn't tell why but something about his voice sounded different, a bit more husky than it usually was. She blushed as she listed to the sound of it. It sent shivers down her back. Luffy notice her reaction and sent her a smirk. Oh yes he would definitely be making Nami his.

"Sure Luffy. That sounds nice." they began to walk before being interrupted by a yell.

"NAMI-SWAN!" Oh no Nami thought. Anyone but him right now. She felt Luffy tighten his hold on her hand and Sanji approached them.

"Hi Sanji." Was it just her or did something just flash in Luffy's eyes. Sanji grabbed her unoccupied hand not noticing the warning signs in Luffy's body.

"Oh my beautiful dove that makes my heart soar with love. How have you been my dear sweet peach? How would you like to accompany me on a midnight stroll through the town? And I assure you that I'll give you a night that you've never experienced.", he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Nami gasped her face going scarlet as she prepared to strike his over the head. She was beat to it by a fist striking him in the face. He flew through the air and crashed into a stand that sold mikans. Nami stared shocked at the spot Sanji had been, then turned to stare at Luffy's face. It was blank and cold his eyes shadowing his eyes. He never looked like that unless he was facing an enemy he really hated. The last time she saw him like that was when he faced Arlington.

Sanji stood from the rubble muttering curses on the way up.

"What the hell Luffy? What's the big idea with you hitting like that monkey brain.", he looked up at Luffy fully prepared to beat him to a bloody pulp. He stopped when Luffy's voice reached his ears.

"Don't you ever talk to Nami like that again. Do you understand? Cause if you ever do you'll be in for more than just a bruised cheek. I'll let you know now so there is no confusion Nami is taken. So go find someone else to drool over."

Sanji was to shocked to talk. He could do nothing but stand there watching as Luffy dragged off an open mouthed Nami. Shaking his head he decided to walk back to the ship, his cheek was hurting.

____________________________________________________________________________

Nami walked besides Luffy not saying anything to shocked to say anything at the moment. When she finally found her tongue she couldn't find the words to say what she was thinking.

"I'm sorry. Did I surprise you back there?", Luffy asked, his hair still covering his eyes.

"Just a bit. What was with the whole 'Nami's taken thing?'", she inquired.

"Simply speaking the truth just thought I should let him know so that he wouldn't repeat the same mistake.", he said as if he was discussing the weather.

"And who exactly am I supposedly taken by? Huh?" She hadn't noticed that they had moved from the noisy crowded town to the more secluded and quiet forest.

"Who else?", he pushed her against a tree, "Me." One simple word had her mead spinning. She looked into his dark eyes feeling as though her skin was on fire the way he stared at her. She blinked trying to remember how to breath.

"Luffy.", she couldn't say more than that didn't know what else to say. Could this really be happening? This couldn't be the same guy she had been yelling at this morning. Could it?

"Yes?", his words were so husky she almost though his words were running over her body. He pressed into her closer, letting her feel his arousal. She gasped.

"Why are you doing this Luffy? Is this some kind of trick?"

"It's not a trick. I've wanted you for the longest time Nami. I've been fighting myself to keep from attacking you from taking you and everything you have to give." His breathe was warm on her face. She could smell the sweetness of his breathe and couldn't help but wonder if it tasted as good as it smelled. She swallowed her throat suddenly dry.

"Don't you want me too Nami? Don't you want to feel me, be with me?"

"Y-Y-Yes.", she managed to stutter out.

"I want you Nami. I want you to be my pirate queen. Will you be with me Nami?"

"Yes.", she sounded more sure this time. Nodding her head just to reconfirm what she already decided. Luffy smirked, something that she found she liked the more he did it.

"Good. Because I wasn't taking no for an answer." Before she could reply his lips crashed into hers. She gasped and he took the chance to slip in his tongue. He explored her mouth tasting her as though he were a man dying from thirst and she was the water that quenched his thirst. She moaned dragging her fingers through his hair knocking off his straw hat. He slid his hands under her thighs lifting them around his waist.

He grinded into her heat making her moan out in pleasure. Breaking the kiss she turned her head giving him access to her neck. His bit down harshly than soothed it with his warm tongue.

"Luffy I can't wait please I want you so bad.", she moaned out. She had never been so needy before.

"Soon. Don't worry im going to make both of us very happy and satisfied."

"Well then enough talk. Just do it."

"Always the eager one.", he moaned out as she rubbed against his need.

"But not here. Not on a forest floor." She whined as he set her back on the ground.

"What's with the sudden change?", she questioned. She was curious to know why he was suddenly being so aggressive with her.

"It's not sudden. It's been there all along, just waiting under the surface. I've just finally decided to act on it." He rubbed her cheek looking into her eyes. "And I'm glad I did."

He stole one last kiss making her sigh with need as he pulled away from her.

"Lets head back to the ship and finish what we started.", he whispered seductively in her ear.

"I definitely second that motion captain."

"Thought you would.", he smiled and led her beck to the ship fully intent on having a long night.


End file.
